


Flash

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: 3x24, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He exorcises his demons through writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Castle100 at Livejournal. The prompt was PTSD.
> 
> Spoilery for Knockout (3x24) and for the book Heat Rises.

It's summer, and whenever the sun glances off a window or a camera lens or somebody's watch, he freezes.  It's just for a second, and most people don't even notice, but it makes him realise that he needs to work through this.  He's not okay (how can he be when she's shut him out?) but he'll survive.  

 

He copes as he has always coped.  He exorcises his demons through writing.  

 

 _Heat Rises_ gets a new ending.  Through his words, just like he has since the first _Heat_ book, Castle's alter ego does what Castle could not.  

 

Rook takes the bullet.  


End file.
